


Фальшивый

by Neitrino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Не бывает простых и спокойных миссий, особенно если они достаются Энтерпрайзу.автор очень любит ТОС сериал, это великий кладезь идей.но, как сказали знающие люди, все это скорее вселенная Абрамса =))в любом случае у автора свой Энтерпрайз с четырехмерным кубом и хортами...а еще есть вот такой арт:http://neitrino.deviantart.com/art/McCoy-548974382





	1. Chapter 1

Подходя к лазарету, Спок отметил царящий на этой палубе покой и умиротворение. Проводив взглядом двух мило улыбнувшихся ему медсестер, он шагнул в кабинет главы медслужбы.

— Привет, Спок! — радостно поприветствовал его Маккой. — Хочешь вакцину от туляремии?

— Спасибо, доктор, — искренне поблагодарил его Спок, — но я немного по другому вопросу.

— Да, да, по поводу высадки, — кивнул Боунс, — так я об этом и говорю. Тебя прививаем или ты вулканец и с тобой ничего плохого не случится? Ведь тебя хранят боги!

— Вы планируете спускаться на планету? — проигнорировав шпильку, прямо спросил коммандер.

— Ни за что! — фыркнул врач, наконец-то отрываясь от терминала с документацией и весело оглядывая стоящего у него над душой Спока. — Я планирую всю миссию проторчать на этой консервной банке, — Боунс расчетливо прищурился. — Погоди, это тебя Джим прислал уговорить меня?

— Капитан направил меня в лазарет для обязательного вакцинирования перед высадкой на планеты данного типа. И да, уговорить вас присоединиться к десанту.

— Ты провалил задание, — разулыбался Маккой, — нет, я с вами не пойду. Буду оставаться на корабле в надежде, что тут со мной ничего не произойдет, а если я ему так нужен — пусть вызывает прямым приказом, а не подсылает вулканцев «уговаривать». Без обид, но у вас, коммандер, это хреново получается! Вот что ты можешь мне рассказать о прекрасной планете, которая меня совсем не манит? 

— Планета класса М, большей частью пустынного типа, есть оазисы, поверхностное сканирование подтверждает нахождение под насыпями песка упорядоченных структур, похожих на города. Возможно, существовала разумная жизнь, развитая цивилизация. Нам приказано выяснить, что произошло, что способствовало упадку и решить, пригодна ли данная планета для терраформирования и колонии. А также прояснить, представляет ли она биологическую или любую другую опасность.

— Это все так заманчиво, — мечтательно протянул Маккой, внимательно глядя на Спока, — что я выбираю три смены инвентаризации. Подряд!

— Вас не интересуют научные открытия? Мне всегда казалось, что вы цените новые знания.

— Ценю, но себя я ценю больше, — покачал головой Маккой. — А что вы скажете о полученном послании с этой «мертвой» планеты? 

— Это была чья-то крайне неумная выходка, которую капитан охарактеризовал словами «тупая шутка».

— Именно так и начинаются все фильмы ужасов, — понизив голос сказал врач. — Ни за что! Я суеверен.

Их беседу прервал М’Бенга, ураганом залетевший в кабинет. Но увидев начальство, остановился и смущенно постучал по закрывшейся двери.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул он Споку, — прости, шеф, — это уже Боунсу, — но мне нужны наркотики, — протараторил он, протягивая падд Маккою. Тот довольно кивнул, забирая и внимательно вчитываясь в запрос заявки.

— Барыжить будешь? — строго спросил он, ставя подпись и прижимая подушечку большого пальца правой руки; падд пиликнул, считав папиллярный узор.

— Разумеется, — довольно протянул М’Бенга, забирая планшет с подписанным документом назад, и настолько усилил свой почти всегда незаметный акцент, что Споку понадобились его лингвистические способности для того, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорит: — А чем еще заняться ниггеру на этом корабле, под завязку набитым белыми цивилами? 

— О, Боги, как ты выжил на Вулкане во время интернатуры? — риторически спросил Маккой. — Но если так подумать, ничего не меняется: М’Бенга, ты по-прежнему подчиненный, а я твой начальник. Просто раньше это называлось проще — «раб» и «хозяин». 

Мужчины довольно расхохотались. Спок удивленно перевел взгляд с Маккоя на другого врача.

— Не обращайте внимания, — махнул в ответ на это М’Бенга Споку, — это тупой местный юмор, наш шеф старательно прикидывается расистом. Потому что ты белый,—- обвинительно сказал он Маккою, — прокл **я** тый южанин!

— Эй, я — квартерон! — наиграно возмутился Боунс. — И не виноват в том, что белый! А вообще, получил, что хотел — вали отсюда! Меня тут старательно уговаривают на высадку. Я даже начал задумываться над тем, чтоб согласиться.

— Замечательно, шеф. Идите. Я поуправляю лазаретом!

— Это первая из причин, по которым я никуда не уйду.

— Ясно. Хорошего дня, коммандер.

Кивнув на прощание, М’Бенга ушел, а точнее, унесся. Маккой остался задумчиво смотреть на дверь. А Спок размышлял на тему равенства и субординации, а точнее полнейшего их отсутствия у некоторых офицеров, но лазарет был территорией доктора и ни коммандер, ни капитан не имели права влезать с рекомендациями, если все работало и ни у кого не было нареканий.

— Так что? Продолжаешь дальше меня уговаривать? А то мне понравилось.

— Я уже осознал бесполезность этой затеи. И концепцию странного юмора нашего капитана.

— Коммандер, — внезапно посерьезнел доктор, — с меня Джим взял обещание привить вас. Он слишком трепетно относится к вашей жизни, даже сильнее, чем вы сами.

— Хорошо, — обреченно согласился Спок, логично рассудив, что лишняя инъекция его не убьет.

— Вот и договорились.

Маккой отвлеченно изучал показания сканера и обрадовал Спока заверениями в его полном и абсолютном здравии. 

— Девочки? — позвал Боунс, заглядывая в соседний кабинет. — Кто хочет без угрозы иска о сексуальных домогательствах полапать горячего вулканца? 

И коммандер вспомнил весело щебечущих медсестер, которые ушли в направлении столовой. И только потом захотел оспорить возмутительное заявление доктора, но был бесцеремонно перебит.

— Ох, девочки свалили, придется самому вас обслужить. Не переживайте, я люблю делать больно, — усмехнулся Маккой. — Но вам понравится.

— Не знаю даже с чего именно из вашего нелогичного замечания мне начать…

— Не против, если я не надену перчатки? — спросил Боунс, бегло обрабатывая руки дезраствором. Спок же настолько увлекся зрелищем того, как доктор быстро и, очевидно, на рефлексах выполняет положенные шесть этапов. Вот только в вулканской культуре это было бы слишком чувственным действием. Помимо воли он задумался, как именно обрабатывают перед манипуляциями руки вулканские целители? Он отвел глаза и понял, что сильно затянул с ответом на вопрос.

— Что? 

— Перчатки, — повторил Маккой. — А, нет! Ты же чертов тактильный телепат. Постоянно забываю, — и со вздохом потянулся за ними. — С бетазоидами проще. Все. Наш крайне непродолжительный контакт будет надежно защищен.

— Не уверен, но мне кажется, я слышу в ваших словах сарказм.

— Именно. Правда, это довольно паршивый сарказм, раз мне пришлось его подтверждать, — фыркнул он, — выбирайте: шея, плечо или под лопатку?

— Что вам больше нравится.

— Для того, что мне больше нравится, вам нужно будет совсем раздеться. Но я ценю вашу скромность, поэтому остановимся на плече.

Почему-то он почувствовал себя неловко и неуютно, раздеваясь под внимательным взглядом врача. Спок ощутил безликое и равнодушное прикосновение к своей коже, скольжение прохладного латекса и то неприятное чувство, когда вакцина поступает прямо в кровь. Он повел плечом, избавляясь от навязчивого призрака чужого прикосновения. Больно действительно не было.

— Гипошприц — самое прекрасное изобретение человечества, после алкоголя, конечно.

Спок раздумывая, соглашаться ему с этим определением или нет, потянулся за формой. Доктор вышвырнул использованный гипо и, порывшись в наборе стерильных инструментов, достал что-то неведомое.

— Подожди, — властно приказал он, бесцеремонно хватая его за руку и прижимая к внутреннему сгибу локтя вакутайнер. 

— А вот это неприятно.

— Потерпишь, — отмахнулся от него Боунс, внимательно следя за уровнем крови, поступающим в пробирку. — Сам виноват. Тебя ж в лазарет не затащишь. И медосмотры ты игнорируешь. А злобные бюрократы нашего с тобой любимого флота, — уточнил он, — за это имеют меня. В особо извращенной форме. Так что поделишься своей драгоценной зеленой кровью во благо науки. И вообще она — бурая, — разочаровано заметил Маккой.

— Это просто темно-зеленый.

— Миртовый или плисовый?

— Вы еще скажите — вердигри*, доктор!

— Вердигри, — почти по слогам, развлекаясь, произнес Маккой, глядя на торопливо одевающегося коммандера, — как поэтично. 

— Так что мне передать капитану? — спросил Спок, вновь выглядя идеальным полувулканцем и стараясь восстановить пошатнувшее чувство спокойствия - почему-то доктор всегда выбивал его из колеи. — Вы не идете с нами?

Маккой улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой, раздраженно стягивая с рук перчатки. 

— Это покажется глупым, но я не сойду с корабля на планету, которая передает на всех частотах, что любой, коснувшийся ее земли, умрет. 

И почему его тогда не насторожили абсолютно нелогичные и беспочвенные опасения старшего медицинского офицера?

_*Вердигри - зелено-серый, от франц. vert-de-gris._

***

Кирк внимательно оглядывал мигрирующих членов экипажа в транспортерной. Все документы были подписаны, а списки десанта согласованы. Отчеты пересланы командованию, словом, все было готово к продолжительной высадке и долгому отсутствию капитана на корабле.

И только Боунс, сволочь такая, его кинул.

Джим в очередной раз пообещал себе не забыть открутить голову Чехову, у которого язык без костей! На кой черт о жутком послании нужно было говорить Маккою? Какого лешего вообще энсин стучит главному медику на своего капитана? Где субординация?! Кирк подозревал, что Паша так и не простил ему того временного назначения. Но, черт, он же извинился!

Теперь вместо Маккоя вниз спускалась Кэрол, но замена была неравноценна. И даже доктор Маркус все понимала. Это было как заменить Скотти любым инженером из его отсека — да, они все профессионалы, но Скотти и Маккой способны увидеть проблему еще до того, как она возникнет. И так же благополучно ее разрешить.

Раздражение не находило выхода, но Джим терпеливо ждал, зная что доктор обязательно придет и ему можно будет лично высказать все, что тот заслуживает.

— Блядский Боунс, — прошипел он, застегивая непослушную манжету походной формы. 

— Господи, Джим! — почти пропел за его спиной голос с непередаваемым южным акцентом. — Ты же этими губами мать целуешь!

Кирк фыркнул и рассмеялся, поворачиваясь к Маккою. Демонстративно постучал себя пальцем по губам и расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Да ладно, признайся, тебе же интересно, что еще я ими умею делать?

— Кроме как сквернословить? В душе не ведаю, о чем ты! — закатив глаза, парировал Боунс. Кирк довольно обнял его и зашипел, как змея, на ухо.

— Если я там умру, это все будет на твоей совести!

— Мне будет очень тяжело, но я переживу, — печально покивал Маккой, отстраняясь. И приветствуя подошедшего к ним коммандера. Тот уже был в полном облачении и что-то быстро считывал с падда.

— Рад вас видеть, доктор, — отвлекся он. — Что происходит?

— Я соблазняю доктора… — начал было Кирк, но не успел закончить предложение «…на высадку».

— И как успехи? — с интересом поинтересовался Спок.

— Никак, — фыркнул Маккой, — на что тут вообще можно повестись? — уточнил он, демонстративно окидывая взглядом капитана. — Вот если б Хан предложил мне ночь любви и секса, я бы долго не раздумывал. Я бы вообще не раздумывал.

— Расстрою тебя, Боунс, — обижено огрызнулся Кирк, — но если б Хан «предложил», как ты говоришь, ночь любви и секса, то у тебя даже шансов отказаться не было бы.

— Хочу заметить, капитан является крайне привлекательным с точки зрения и оценки, характерных для Homo sapiens, так как является обладателем правильных черт лица и фигуры, соответствующей земным стандартам красоты.

— Это ты так сейчас меня уговариваешь? — Маккой недоверчиво повернулся к Споку, когда тот собирался что-то возразить на это замечание, но был перебит доктором. — Нет, я не спорю, что с нашим капитаном гораздо проще иметь дело, когда он регулярно получает секс, но почему это должен быть я? Ты ему по званию ближе. И вообще мы в одной командной цепочке! 

— Эй, — разозлился Джим, — а ничего, что я тут? И все слышу?

В их беседу никто внимательно не вслушивался, все были заняты. Мимо проходили энсины и офицеры. Мельком отдавали честь и, не дожидаясь ответного кивка, спешили по своим делам.

— А можно на такие темы шутить, когда мы наедине и я не при исполнении, Боунс? 

— Типа команда не в курсе твоих развлечений? Так объяви мне выговор! — нахально предложил Маккой.

— Объявляю, — огрызнулся Кирк.

— Замечательно! Еще два и я буду свободен как джинн!

— О чем это он? — недоумевающе спросил Джим Спока.

— Доктор, очевидно, имеет в виду распространенную практику Звездного Флота, когда после трех выговоров от капитана или жалоб от других офицеров, Адмиралтейство приказом переводит виновника на другой корабль.

— Тогда забудь, не было выговора!

— Не получится, Джим, — усмехнулся Маккой, — ты это произнес в присутствии коммандера и Спок может засвидетельствовать твои слова. Как на Древнем Востоке: «ты мне больше не жена»! Все потому, что ты северянин и ничем больше не интересуешься!

— Так, вот не надо! На севере люди хладнокровные‚ трезвые, трудолюбивые, настойчивые...

— Каждое слово про нашего капитана, да? — с наигранным воодушевлением спросил Маккой у Спока. Тот раздраженно взглянул на врача, но сказать ничего не успел.

— А на юге, я про тебя Боунс, — не отвлекаясь на их перешептывание, продолжил Кирк, — непостоянные, высокомерные, сластолюбивые‚ нетерпеливые, раздражительные, вспыльчивые, безудержные в желаниях …

— Каждый из эпитетов про нашего доктора, да? — тихо спросил коммандер у Маккоя. Тот зло сощурился в ответ, но промолчал.

— Спускайтесь на планету, и пусть вас там сожрет какое-нибудь мерзкое местное чудовище! — агрессивно напутствовал их врач, покидая транспортерную.

— Он нам просто завидует, — попытался пошутить Джим и внимательно посмотрел на Спока. — Ты ведь не веришь во весь этот бред с проклятиями и предсказаниями скорой и неминуемой смерти?

— Разумеется, не верю, капитан.

***

Планета мягко светилась в темноте окружающего ее космоса.

Троя была неприглядной планетой, что, впрочем, не лишало ее некоего ореола таинственности и интриги. Черные муаровые пятна мертвых океанов неярко отливали серебром, а огромные пустыни отсвечивали тающей медовой желтизной. Расплавленной сладкой патокой. И без предварительных данных было ясно: там жарко как в аду. Всем своим беззащитным видом Троя показывала — на ней никогда не случалось ничего интересного. Джим раздраженно вздохнул и прошептал «Нога моя земли проклятой не коснется, я брошу щит и стану на него!»

— Вы изучали события Троянской войны? — с удивлением спросил Спок.

— Нет, я изучал девушек, а им почему-то нравился это бред, — отмахнулся Кирк, пожимая плечами и чувствуя знакомое действие работы транспортера. И закрыл глаза — беспорядочное мельтешение неслабо раздражало, вызывая головную боль и дезориентацию.

— Так сигнал уже удалось отследить? — спросил он у Спока, с интересом разглядывая развернувшийся перед ними пейзаж. 

С удовольствием вдыхая воздух планеты с совершенно неповторимым, каким-то особым своим вкусом. По его скромному предположению, здесь царило или раннее лето или поздняя весна.

— Да, сигнал запеленгован, приблизительно в двух милях от места нашей высадки.

— То есть нам туда ножками топать придется?

— Капитан, там аномальная зона повышенной ионной активности. Я бы не рисковал отправляться туда транспортером. 

— Хоть покажи, в какую сторону идти?

Спок совсем непедагогично указал рукой капитану за плечо, тот развернулся в указанном направлении и застыл. Совсем недалеко возвышались, ну руинами это было назвать сложно, какие-то дикие конструкции из местного камня и металла. Последний вполне себе ярко отливал на безжалостном солнце Трои. Оправдывая все отмазки инженерного по поводу высокой ионизации.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Джим, вдохновленный видом этого мертвого, но не утратившего своего величия города.

— Не разделяю вашу точку зрения, капитан.

— И дальше не разделяй. А то нам станет скучно друг с другом, — отмахнулся от него Кирк. 

Они с группой исследователей и научников высадились на холме, если в этой пустыне уместно понятие «холм», рядом с небольшим оазисом. Большой и наверняка глубокий источник был окружен местными растениями и веял живительной прохладой, напрочь отбивая у капитана любую жажду исследования, для утоления которой придется топать по иссушающей жаре.

— Доктор Маркус. Кэрол? — позвал Джим.

— Да, капитан? — тут же отозвалась девушка.

— Властвуй и управляй этими жалкими смертными, — махнул рукой Кирк, — мы проверим источник сигнала. Думаю, ближе к закату вернемся. Если что, связывайся по коммуникаторам. Они ведь будут там работать, Спок?

— Скорее всего, да, капитан.

— Райли, ты с нами, — Джим поймал за рукав энсина из службы безопасности.

— Так точно, сэр!

— Вот и хорошо. Быстрее пойдем — быстрее вернемся. Я цинично надеюсь вечером лечь спать в удобную постель на Энтерпрайз. И никто не останется на ночь на поверхности планеты, — Джим подошел вплотную к коммандеру и тихо спросил: — Здесь все какое-то слишком неправильное. Неестественное. Ты это чувствуешь?

— Простите, но нет, капитан. Я ни в коем случае не отрицаю присущую вам врожденную эмпатию, но мои ощущения говорят — это просто пустынная планета. 

— Нет ничего хуже, чем когда паранойя оказывается отменной интуицией, — фыркнул Кирк и оглянулся на Райли — тот сосредоточенно шел за ними, ответственно страхуя их от всевозможной опасности. Песок, пока еще безуспешно, пытался забиваться им в одежду.

— Как думаешь, тут могла быть «потерянная» колония?

— Я не знаком с данным термином, капитан. Уточните, пожалуйста.

— Ну... — Джим задумался, отвлеченно отмечая отсутствие вообще каких-либо живых существ — ни одной ящерицы, или что там должно водиться в пустынях? — У нас на Земле есть неподтвержденные данные о нескольких кораблях-колонизаторах, отправившихся в экспансию до создания варпа. И тогда не существовало подпространственной связи, так что колонии были предоставлены сами себе. Абсолютно отрезаны от остального человечества. Такие мини города-государства. Уверен, что многие выжили и процветают сейчас. Но боюсь, что большинство закончили свой путь так, — и он указал на буквально нависающий над ними многотонный парящий каменный город. 

Это было одинокое и печальное место. Мертвый город. Или город мертвых?

В любом из вариантов это был погибший мир, и он лежал в руинах.

***

Стоял полный штиль.

Безветрие еще сильнее усиливало ощущение пустоты и запаха пыли. Очевидно, город уже несколько раз укрывала и так же равнодушно обнажала пустыня. Спок предположил, что барханы песка здесь плавно перекатываются наподобие морских волн. То полностью засыпая все, то показывая самые нижние и глубокие ярусы города. Стены домов были выщерблены песчинками, но в нишах, арках и переходах этого гулкого места оставались странные статуи. Антропоморфной формы. При сильном желании и художественном видении мира можно было заставить себя увидеть в их очертаниях человека. 

Их время не тронуло. Пощадило. Некоторые были засыпаны почти полностью, другие наоборот отливали первозданной белизной. Настолько ослепительной, в этом царстве серых, палевых и песчаных оттенков, что поневоле резало глаза от несоответствия. Джим поинтересовался, из чего сделаны скульптуры, и Спок долго и задумчиво изучал показания трикодера, а потом неуверенно сообщил, что они из каменной соли.

— Очевидно это Содом и Гоморра, — фыркнул Кирк и указал на соляные столбы, — вместе с жителями. Должно быть, они сильно разгневали своих богов, раз их цивилизация стерта с лица земли.

— Возможно, это просто статуи. Местное искусство, капитан, — не разделил его тревогу коммандер, — не более.

Джим наклонился и поднял из песка около застывшего в движении силуэта, белый каменный сверток. Большая статуя всем телом стремилась защитить его и неприятно напомнила Кирку собственную мать. Во всех чертах сквозила прекрасно переданная жертвенность. Кем бы ни был давно почивший скульптор — тот был гением. Джим, отвлекшись на невеселые мысли, равнодушно, потакая собственному любопытству, заглянул в сверток и вздрогнул. 

На него в ужасе смотрел младенец. Мертвый. Белый каменный младенец.

— Твою мать! — в ужасе зашипел Джим и едва не выронил его на камни от удивления. Кирку показалось, что ребенок моргнул, широко открыл глаза и голодно, со злостью посмотрел на него. Но еще мгновение — и весь сверток рассыпался белой стеклянной пылью. 

— Если это искусство, то оно довольно хреновое! — отозвался он, пытаясь вытряхнуть из складок одежды забившуюся туда мелкую соль. И если в его движениях и сквозила нервозность, то он сам от себя попытался ее скрыть.

Ветра по-прежнему не было и словно из глубокой молочно белой воды, на одной из статуй проявилось лицо, соляной песок осыпался, обнажая красивые скулы и правильные черты лица. Ресницы каменного голема дрогнули, открывая болезненно живые человеческие глаза. Он зафиксировал взгляд на спинах спокойно прошедших мимо него существ и медленно протянул руку, стремясь коснуться их. Но тут же вновь рассыпался прахом.

— Блядь!

Джим резко обернулся и рассмеялся, затем мысленно дал себе оплеуху и поспешил на помощь. Райли не повезло. На него осыпалась статуя просто огромных размеров, превратив на время его красную походную форму в абсолютно белый скафандр. И сбив при этом парня с ног.

— Надо их обходить, — посоветовал Кирк, давая руку и помогая подняться энсину, — непонятно, почему они не разрушились до сих пор и отчего именно сейчас рассыпаются от малейшего прикосновения? Коммандер, у вас есть ответ на этот вопрос?

— Мы нарушаем местную экосистему, капитан.

— Жаль, здесь… — "ужасно муторно", подумал Джим, но произнес полную противоположность своим мыслям: — ...красиво. Не хотелось бы ничего больше разрушать.

Пройдя еще немного, следуя странным ориентирам Спока, они вышли на четкий сигнал передатчика. Из ущелья дохнуло влагой и плесенью, что было внезапно в пустыне.

— Нам точно необходимо идти туда? — сомневаясь, спросил Райли у капитана, позабыв о субординации. Джим, перевел взгляд на Спока, уже зная ответ.

— Там источник сигнала.

— Ясно, — протянул Кирк, — ну, пошли тогда.

Райли они благоразумно оставили снаружи, с приказом оповестить их, если произойдет нечто странное. Хотя куда уже больше.

Песок мягко и с шорохом проседал под ногами, а тусклый свет фонарей не мог охватить все пространство. Пройдя несколько сырых, гулких залов они, наконец, нашли прибор, зацикленный на постоянную передачу предупреждения.

— Как он не загнулся от такой высокой влажности? — тяжело дыша, спросил Джим — переход из палящей иссушенной пустыни в субтропический климат был слишком резким.

— Хорошая изоляция, очевидно, — эхом отозвался Спок, змеиной хваткой вцепляясь в изучение прибора, заманившего их сюда. Тот был огромен и частично вплавлен в скалу, так что забрать его с собой не было никакой возможности.

— Просто прерви сигнал, — попросил Джим и вулканец отрешенно кивнул, показывая, что услышал его, — теперь Троя под юрисдикцией Звездного Флота. Если тут и впрямь полно страшных монстров, как пророчил нам Боунс, то мы оставим на орбите буй с конкретными данными.

Сообщение об опасности и крайне насильственной смерти передавалось и шло на всех частотах. На космолингве, древнем, доварповом эсперанто, и на такой же древней и универсальной азбуке Морзе. 

— Спок, там еще зал, — задумчиво произнес Кирк, размышляя, показалось ли ему движение в темноте или это тупые шутки подсознания.

— Я бы не рекомендовал вам отходить от меня. Переходы слишком не структурированы, вы можете заблудиться. 

— Нифига! — фыркнул, обидевшись, Джим. — Я буквально на пару шагов. Там что-то блестело.

— Тем более не рекомендую идти туда, где что-то «блестит». Особенно без меня, капитан, а если вам так хочется исследовать, подождите пару минут, я почти закончил.

— А ты не чувствуешь « _этого_ »? — попытался озвучить свои опасения Джим.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы? — недоумевающе спросил Спок. Кирк развел ладони, словно раскаиваясь в неумении словами обрисовать, что же именно его тревожит.

— Чувство, что тебя разглядывают, — наконец выдохнул Джим. — Ты никого не видишь, не можешь увидеть, но знаешь: множество любопытных, равнодушных, злых, оценивающих и жадных глаз смотрят. Смотрят на тебя, а ты — один в темноте. И чувствуешь их липкий, навязчивый интерес, но не можешь повернуться и взглянуть в ответ. Как равный. Вот «этого» ты не чувствуешь?

— Мне также не нравится данное место.

— Ты не сказал «нет», — прошептал Джим. — Ну что? Ты все?

— Сигнал прерван, капитан. Мы можем возвращаться в лагерь.

Джим встал, привычно отряхивая пыль с колен, и обижено посмотрел на Спока.

— Давай посмотрим, что там?

— Нет, — равнодушно ответил коммандер и, бесцеремонно поймав капитана за локоть, направился к выходу. — Я решительно против вашей попытки проникнуть внутрь этого комплекса зданий. 

— Спок, — заныл Джим, послушно следуя за ним. — А вдруг там что-то интересное? 

— У нас гораздо более насущная проблема, чем ваше неудовлетворенное любопытство, капитан.

— И что же за проблема?

— Пропал наш офицер безопасности. 

Впрочем, через четверть часа поисков, Райли нашелся. Они отследили его по коммуникатору. Растерянный парень сидел под скалой в тени, невидящим взглядом уставившись на свои руки, с виска у него медленно стекала кровь, припорошенная пустынной пылью.

— Эй, все в порядке? — спросил Джим, осторожно беря его за руку и пытаясь понять, где надо выслушивать пульс. Энсин потеряно перевел на него взгляд и разомкнул спекшиеся губы.

— Да, — медленно произнес он, вслушиваясь в свой охрипший голос, — кусок скалы откололся, капитан. Осколком зацепило, — пояснил он свой рассеченный висок.

— Идти сможете? 

Энсин с готовностью кивнул и тут же поморщился.

— Смогу, коммандер.

Уже за два часа до заката все трое были в лагере.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Планета была красива. 

Маккой смотрел и размышлял о том что там, скорее всего, отвратительные условия, но из космоса Троя ему казалась безобидной и бесхитростной. Всего лишь очередная планета. Одна из многих. И на вызолоченной местным светилом стороне, где-то там, сейчас находились капитан и коммандер. Его вечные головная боль и заноза в заднице. 

— Скотти, — обернувшись, позвал он инженера, пока тот увлеченно изучал настройки транспортера, — сейчас не сильно занят?

— А что интересного пришло тебе в голову?

— Да я, вообще-то, по делу, — задумчиво произнес Маккой. — Мне бы хотелось проверить новые маячки.

— А-а-а, — весело протянул инженер, — это те, которые капитан вечно теряет и ломает?

— Именно, — подтвердил Боунс, вновь переживая то бешенство и бессилие, когда Джим во время одной из высадок потерял свой последний датчик и сам потерялся. Как ему тогда хотелось поймать капитана и засунуть ему этот прибор туда, где солнце не светит. — Я им ничего не говорил, так что помимо стандартных внешних, они получили и внутренние вместе с вакциной.

— Я поражаюсь твоему коварству, — галантно улыбнулся Скотти, — напоминай мне никогда тебя не злить. Ну, и частоту передачи мне скажи.

Маккой, тоже склонившись над консолью, принялся диктовать цифры, а Скотти развернул трехмерную карту местности высадки десанта. Через пару минут прибор запеленговал маяки — они радостно светились на поверхности, перемещаясь и мигрируя, словно стайка светлячков. Масштаб был задан довольно неплохой, именно поэтому Скотти насторожила одинокая точка в нескольких милях от группы высадки.

— А это что за хрень?

— Не знаю, — растеряно ответил Маккой, — кто-то бродит в двух милях от лагеря? Один? — навскидку предположил он.

— Я бы не сказал что он «бродит», — заметил Скотти — и верно, сигнал не перемещался, а печально мерцал на одном и том же месте.

— Плохие у меня предчувствия, — сказал врач, — давай посмотрим, кто это. Они номерные, потратим пару лишних минут, зато точно будем знать кто там. А потом уже дернем капитана или Сулу, кто первый отзовется.

Над огоньками постепенно появлялись инициалы, Маккой отстраненно отметил, что Дж.Т.К. хаотично бродит по лагерю в сопровождении Сч.Т.С., и вскоре, в порядке старшинства, все маяки обзавелись краткими именами. 

Над одиноким маяком зажглось Кв.Р.

— Кевин Райли, — произнес Скотт. — Не думаю, что он по доброй воле застрял настолько далеко от лагеря.

Леонард вздохнул и открыл коммуникатор, набирая капитана.

— Боунс! — радостно отозвался тот, словно караулил или ждал его вызов. — У нас тут клево!

— Не сомневаюсь, — холодно отозвался Маккой, — а теперь, Джим, будь так добр, позови капитана Кирка, мне есть, что ему сказать.

— Слушаю, — сразу посерьезнел Джим и на карте огонек с его инициалами принялся удаляться от остальных.

— Так, а ну стой, где стоишь! — приказал доктор. — Никуда не отходи от десанта, а еще лучше, поймай Спока и включи громкую связь.

— Как скажешь, — послушно отозвался капитан, поднял руку, привлекая внимание коммандера, и призывно помахал ею, показывая ему подойти. — Так, а что случилось?

Маккой переглянулся с инженером и ответил.

— Мы со Скотти проверяли ваши подкожные сигнальные маяки, и, судя по этим данным, энсин Райли находится в двух милях от лагеря. Не знаю, может ты или старший офицер безопасности услали его за чем-то, а мы зря паникуем. Но его сигнал не движется. Вообще.

— Ясно, — холодно проговорил Кирк. — Спок, проверь, где энсин. По коммуникатору отследи, — коммандер кивнул и ушел исполнять поручение, а капитан вновь обратился к Маккою. — Боунс, колись, что это за маяки, о которых я ничего не знаю?

Леонард промолчал, грустно взглянул на Скотти и тот яркой пантомимой изобразил процесс удушения доктора капитаном. И довольно заулыбался: моральная поддержка — это всегда так мило. 

— Ты почему меня в известность не поставил и нихрена не согласовал? — продолжал шипеть Джим и Маккой нелогично порадовался, что это не у него включена громкая связь.

— Я их тестировал! — огрызнулся он в ответ, поскольку своей вины ни в чем не ощущал. — Я наивно понадеялся, что если чип будет у тебя под кожей, то ты никак от него не сможешь избавиться. Разве что руку отрезав.

— Мы с тобой на эту тему еще поговорим, — тоном «я тебя запомнил» пообещал капитан, — но наедине и на корабле, Боунс. Сейчас, тут Спок вернулся…

О чем шла речь, разобрать не получалось, и Маккой изнывал от любопытства и беспокойства. 

— Боунси? — позвал его Джим, очевидно вновь поднеся коммуникатор к лицу.

— Слушаю вас, капитан, — ехидно официально отозвался он.

— Как долго они функционируют... — Кирк сбился и сам себя исправил. — Точнее, насколько рассчитаны твои орудия параноика? По времени?

— Примерно сутки, — ответил тот, — у них слишком слабый заряд, Джим, а через двое суток они поглощаются клетками лимфатической системы и утилизируются. К тому же они не позволяют определить, жив их носитель или нет.

— Прекрасно. Спасибо. Я тут все еще раз проверю и свяжусь с Сулу. А ты пока поставь его в известность про свои гребаные маяки, хорошо?

— Так точно, капитан.

— До связи.

Джим с куда большим, чем оно того заслуживало, раздражением, захлопнул коммуникатор. И обернулся к внимательно смотрящему на него Споку. 

— Младшего лейтенанта Кэвина Райли нет в лагере, капитан. Все видели его, когда мы вернулись, но никто не может сказать, где энсин сейчас. Коммуникатор не отвечает. Запеленговать сигнал его коммуникатора также не представляется возможным. Предполагаю, прибор или сломан или разобран.

— Мы через полчаса должны были подниматься на корабль, — задумчиво проговорил Джим, слепо глядя на красочный закат: солнце Трои — двойная звезда медленно коснулась гор у самого горизонта. Капитан досадливо тряхнул головой и вновь открыл коммуникатор. — Сулу? Да. Объявляй ... а, уже? Карантин? Никто на корабль не поднимается. Спусти нам спальники и топливо для костров. Да, завидуй! Будем всю ночь играть в скаутов, — невольно улыбнулся Кирк, — конец связи.

— Капитан, хочу обратить ваше внимание, что энсин бы не успел дойти к руинам. Они, конечно, не так далеко, но мы пришли в лагерь и расстались ровно 22,35 минуты назад. 

— Ты так намекаешь, что оттуда мы забрали не Райли? — напряженно поинтересовался Джим.

— Не исключено.

— Обрадуй наш десант сменой планов? — попросил его Кирк. 

Как и ожидалось, все были недовольны предстоящей ночевкой под открытым небом. 

— Так, — агрессивно оборвал их жалобы Кирк, — пропал энсин и мы будем оставаться здесь до прояснения ситуации. Спокойно следуем протоколу. Никто никуда не отходит от лагеря, предпочтительнее перемещаться парами. Выбирайте себе компаньона посимпатичнее и удобнее располагайтесь на ночь, — он дернулся было подойти к ученым и помочь с оборудованием, но Спок поймал его за локоть.

— Капитан, — Джим сначала посмотрел на руку, сжимающую его, и только затем на своего старшего помощника: происходило что-то и впрямь из ряда вон выходящее, так как можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки моменты, когда Спок по собственной инициативе касался его, — я настойчиво прошу вас никуда не отходить от меня. 

— Ой, Спок, — фыркнул Джим, — я планировал в спальном мешке зажиматься с горячей блондинкой. Ты как бы тоже ничего, но до Кэрол не дотягиваешь!

— Почему люди постоянно шутят на тему секса? — ровно спросил коммандер, раздраженно отпуская локоть человека. — Я хочу исключить даже малейшую возможность наблюдать направленную на меня ярость доктора, если с вами по моей вине что-то произойдет.

— И тут Маккой виноват! — рассмеялся Джим.

Они проводили время у костра, разговаривая о ничего не значащих вещах и событиях, пока Скотти и весь инженерный отдел с орбиты прочесывали сканерами пустыню, ярд за ярдом и милю за милей. В поисках того, что назвалось Райли и исчезло. Все осложнялось тем, что никто не знал, чего же конкретно искать. Было ли существо, заменившее собой энсина, белковой формой жизни или же нет? Никто не произнес вслух, что настоящий Кевин мертв, но почти никто в этом не сомневался.

Джим спокойно смотрел на извивающее пламя, вспыхивающее зелеными отсветам сгорающих соединений меди и бария, а затем медленно перевел взгляд на Спока — тот так же, с вселенским равнодушием, изучал горящий огонь. Должно быть, еще более детально разбивая цвета горящего костра на минералы.

— Спок, а тебе кто-нибудь нравится? — прямодушно поинтересовался Джим. 

Коммандер едва заметно вздрогнул, отвлекаясь от каких-то своих мыслей, и повернулся к капитану.

— Какое это имеет значение? — с интересом спросил он у Кирка.

— Боги, Спок, это называется «беседа», — закатил глаза Джим. — Я задаю тебе тупые и неудобные вопросы, а ты задаешь мне такие же. В итоге мы узнаем друг друга лучше.

— Хорошо, — вулканец задумался и спросил: — Какие именно межличностные отношения связывают вас и доктора Маккоя?

— Вот видишь? С концепцией «неудобные» ты справился на отлично! — капитан отвел глаза и неловко взъерошил себе волосы на загривке. — Ты серьезно ждешь, что я отвечу? 

Спок сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Мы словно плохая семейная пара, — улыбнувшись, ответил Джим, — сходимся-расходимся. Нельзя встречаться со своим лечащим врачом, — передразнил он тон Маккоя. — Боунс уверен, что это как спать со священником. Аморально и дико кощунственно! Но мы оба плохие католики, верно?

Коммандер с интересом изучал свои сцепленные пальцы.

— Так что я и сам не знаю, какие отношения нас связывают. И связывают ли вообще? Но это все печально, поэтому плавно переходим к тебе. Ты не ответил, тебе кто-нибудь нравится? 

— Да.

— Вот так просто? « _Да_ »? Без подробностей? — разочаровано фыркнул Кирк. — И кто она? Кто-то из научного отдела? А Ухура в курсе?

— Капитан, вы знаете, что мы с лейтенантом Ухурой уже давно разорвали романтические отношения. Почему вы решили, что я должен ставить ее в известность относительно того, испытываю ли я к кому-либо романтическую привязанность или нет?

Джим зажмурился и рассмеялся.

— Представил двух горячих девушек, желательно темнокожих, мы знаем ваши вкусы, коммандер, — заговорчески произнес Кирк, — которые пытаются повыдирать друг другу волосы за вашу благосклонность. С удовольствием бы на это посмотрел.

— Боюсь, вам не представится такого случая. Человек, к которому я испытываю чувства, — Спок споткнулся на этом слове, — не является женщиной, капитан.

— Ну, это человек, значит уже хорошо, я уж было решил — хорта! Так ты что-то планируешь? Ну, там, свидания и романтика? Или будешь молча страдать?

— Я не планирую предпринимать какие-либо действия, капитан.

— Прости за наглость, конечно, но почему?

— «Наглость» ваше второе имя, капитан, — мягко ответил Спок. — Но и на этот вопрос я отвечу. В культуре Вулкана гомосексуальные отношения строго табуированы. Это недопустимо. 

Джим беззвучно выдохнул, осознав масштаб проблемы.

— О, теперь понятно. Но я всегда думал, что вы за свободу! Как же ваше "t'triahve"? Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях? У вас что, темные века?

— T'triahve — всего лишь красивые слова, если ты не соответствуешь принятым и одобренным стандартам, капитан.

— Печально, — ответил Джим, вновь принимаясь рассматривать огонь. Теперь горел литий и стронций, делая пламя кроваво красным.

— Капитан, — Спок напряженно смотрел на него, — если вы заинтересованы в докторе, то почему вы стараетесь обращать на себя внимание такого количества женщин?

— Потому, что они красивые? — развел руками Джим. — Разве нет? И флиртовать — не значить хотеть переспать. 

Кирк потянулся за брикетами с едой и перебросил один Споку. Тот поймал его, но, не разворачивая положил рядом с собой.

— Не хочешь есть?

— Вулканцы предпочитают не трогать еду руками, — брезгливо уточнил Спок.

— Господи, — застонал Джим, — как тебе там, наверное, скучно жилось!

Коммандер не уточнил, о каком конкретно «там» говорил капитан. Спорить смысла не было. На Вулкане действительно происходило мало приятного, но ему нелогично хотелось, чтобы он по-прежнему существовал.

***

Они задремали, пригревшись у костра, потому что созвездия довольно сильно сместились на безоблачном черном небе.

Отстраненно, еще не полностью проснувшись, Джим увидел Маккоя — тот спокойно шел к ним от соседнего костра.

— Боунс! — радостно воскликнул он и уже было кинулся к нему с приветствием, но был пойман и остановлен преграждающей путь рукой Спока.

— Что за?.. — Джим совершенно спокойно, отодвинув плечом Спока, шагнул вперед. Коммандер, опалив дыханием затылок, словно тень, последовал за ним.

— Доктор сейчас находится на корабле, капитан, — холодно ответил вулканец, изучающе глядя в глаза тому, кто стоял перед ним, — именно с его содействия запущен карантинный протокол. Он не может здесь находиться.

— А ты тоже телепат, да? — невообразимо точно копируя интонации Боунса, спросил двойник, отчего стало совсем жутко. — Очень умный и расчетливый? Но это даже лучше, у меня давно не было такого, как ты.

Кирк не успел уловить ни малейшего движения, хотя, очевидно, оно было, но теперь перед ними оказалась женщина. Невысокая, в возрасте, с правильными и скорее приятными, чем красивыми, чертами лица. И лишь увидев ее глаза, Джим понял, кто она. Перед ними стояла леди Аманда и призывно протягивала руки к своему сыну. Джим осознал, что вцепился в предплечье коммандера, как в самое неизменное в этом психоделическом мире. Пришлось разжать пальцы и напомнить себе — он не имеет права так себя вести.

— Нет-нет, Спок, она не настоящая! — попытался вмешаться Кирк, вскидывая фазер и размышляя, вырубит ли это существо минимальный режим? Или лучше перестраховаться?

Но ничего предпринять не успел, на секунду в глазах потемнело, а затем он обнаружил, что с силой, достойной зависти и уважения, его приложили о местную каменистую землю. Да еще так качественно, что начало двоиться в глазах. 

И ему было прекрасно видно, как медленно Спок подошел к женщине и как осторожно коснулся ее. Она же, с отраженной нежностью, что пугало еще больше, так же медленно прижала руки к его лицу. Секунд десять ничего не происходило, они застыли, превратившись в изваяние, олицетворяющее любовь, а затем странное существо рассыпалось. Просто внезапно утратило структуру и распалось белой пылью. Спок потеряв противника, невидяще отшатнулся, протягивая руки в пустоту, стремясь удержать рассыпающийся пепел, сделал несколько шагов назад и рухнул. Джим успел подхватить его, не дать удариться затылком о камни. 

— Спок? Спок, что с тобой?! Чем помочь? 

— Джим? — позвал его вулканец, глаза были открыты, но вряд ли он что-то видел, так как вторые веки, больше похожие на кошачьи, белесоватой пленкой затянули их, скулы и шея — места соприкосновения с химерой — казались разъедены кислотой и все было зелено от крови. — Вы здесь?

— Да, все хорошо, чем помочь?

Ничего не ответив, вулканец устало закрыл внешние веки и стал совсем похож на человека. Джим притянул Спока еще ближе и удобнее устроил его голову на своих коленях. Левой рукой щелчком раскрыл коммуникатор, набирая код срочной медицинской помощи. Представляя, как загорается оповещение по лазарету и как в этот самый момент начинает ругаться Маккой. 

— Ты что-то с ним сделал, да? — спросил он, осторожно касаясь виска вулканца, отводя в сторону спутавшиеся, но все равно аккуратные пряди волос. Напряженно всматриваясь в спокойное и умиротворенное лицо первого офицера.

— Я... ядовитый. Оно отравилось. 

И до прибытия спасательного десанта, который забрал с агрессивной планеты весь научный состав, капитана и бесчувственное тело коммандера, Кирк рассказывал о том, как хорошо в Айове летом.

Где море красной пыли и песка — Споку однозначно понравится. Можно будет напиваться в хлам, сбрасывать машины с обрывов, затевать драки с местными-приезжими бугаями — без разницы, главное — драки. В общем, вести себя, как гуманоиды с критично низким IQ, это довольно весело. 

Споку понравится, обязательно понравится.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Капитан с нескрываемым отвращением наблюдал за тем, как корабельный главврач самозабвенно, напоминая хищную птицу, философски спокойно и обстоятельно вскрывает труп. Грудная клетка уже была взрезана и Маккой, отделяя легкие, как никогда походил на готового по уши зарыться в добычу голодного шакала.

Отдел безопасности нашел тело Райли в руинах, его смерть была быстрой и очевидно приятной, так как он был обнаружен с безумной улыбкой, что блаженно цвела на губах. И эта улыбка, настолько чистая и счастливая, так отвратительно смотрелась, что Боунс, хмуро взглянув на него, торопливо скрыл лицо энсина пластиком. Хоть, как знал Джим, никогда не страдал излишней чувствительностью. Ужасное зрелище. И занятие тоже мерзкое, о чем Кирк не преминул оповестить Маккоя.

— Он мертв, Джим, — ответил расстроенный Боунс. — Ему уже все равно, а тебе — нет, так что лучше уйди.

— Меня ты тоже так вскрывать будешь?

— Нет, что ты, я позову М’Бенгу, — в притворном ужасе ответил врач. — Конечно же, буду! Джим, не дури.

Кирк взглянул на внутренние органы и с усилием подавил волну тошноты. Сам факт собственной смерти его волновал мало, а вот последующие аспекты существования бесправного тела — очень даже. Нет, Маккой и раньше его выгонял, но Кирк воспользовался правом капитана находиться на любой палубе и в любой каюте корабля, если это не представляет угрозу для экипажа и не вредит личной жизни. 

— Это вредит личной жизни, Боунс! — простонал Джим, усиленно концентрируясь на белизне потолка. — Ты меня этими руками трогал!

Доктор удивленно моргнул и перевел взгляд с собственных рук в синих перчатках, измазанных кровью, на Кирка.

— Капитан, будь человеком, свали нахер отсюда! Отвлекаешь. Ушел из моего лазарета!

— Эй, это — мой корабль, значит и лазарет — мой!

— Не искушай меня желанием и возможностью отстранить тебя от командования в связи с твоей психической непригодностью.

— Боунс, — твердо сказал Джим, — я должен узнать, как эта тварь убила моего офицера.

— Как именно она это сделала, я не знаю, — сдался врач, — но у него совершенно не осталось солей в организме. Никаких. Нигде, ни в крови, ни в тканях, — Маккой отвлекся, устало запечатывая тело в пластик. — Гораздо сильнее, чем исследование это бедного мальчика, меня интересует, почему коммандер жив. Пойми меня правильно, не то чтобы я не был счастлив этому факту, но почему местная форма жизни погибла от контакта с ним? Что не так с его кровью?

— Вот и узнай, что с ней не так.

— Принято к исполнению, — отозвался Маккой, стягивая перчатки, — но сначала я страстно желаю обеззараживающий душ. А то с закрытыми глазами меня от трупа не отличить.

— А что со Споком? 

— Он в своем волшебном трансе, — отмахнулся он, — раны я обработал, все замечательно. Думаю, еще часа два проспит. 

Маккой закрыл прозекторскую, пока Джим неупокоенной тенью маячил за его плечом. 

— Я тут вспомнил… — начал было врач, стягивая халат и оставаясь в синей форме медперсонала, и резко без перехода продолжил: — ... ты мне нужен для опытов.

— Нет, я не согласен! — сразу же отозвался Кирк, рефлекторно отшатываясь от него. Всего на пару шагов, но понимая, что и это расстояние не безопасно. — У тебя огромная биолаборатория! Вперед!

— Мне нужны опыты на людях, — задумчиво уточнил Маккой, ловя его за руку и притягивая ближе. Джим, забираясь ладонями под форму, обнял врача и, удобно положив подбородок на плечо, вдохнул сладковатый смрад разложения. Что ж, напомнил он себе, не стоит приставать к Боунсу после морга. Но скорее всего, после того часа в прозекторской его тоже нельзя было отличить по запаху от трупа.

— Возьми меня с собой в душ? А?

— Ни за что. Идти в душ с нимфоманом, это всегда плохая примета, Джим. Мы оба знаем, чем все закончится.

— И вообще, — полностью проигнорировал его ответ Кирк, — «опыты на людях» — это звучит как-то сильно неправильно. Я вот здраво опасаюсь, что твоя любовь к экспериментам рано или поздно закончится трибуналом. На себе все проверяй!

— Уже, на себе я проверил, — объяснил он со снисходительной улыбкой, показывая Джиму использованный гипошприц, и капитан с досадой понял — ему только что под лопатку ввели какое-то неведомое вещество, но разозлиться на такое самоуправство почему-то не получилось. — Поэтому мне и нужен ты — мой контрольный образец.

***

Пришел в себя Спок довольно быстро. Шум в ушах затих, значит, целительный транс завершен. Он сел в постели и ощутил, как с него с шорохом, медленно осыпаются всевозможные датчики, напоминанием о том, почему он так не любит лазарет. Лишь затем он открыл глаза.

На него внимательно смотрела медсестра. Спок попытался вспомнить ее имя, кажется, Лия Берк.

— Как ваше самочувствие? — поинтересовалась она.

— Удовлетворительно, — ответил он, вслушиваясь в свой охрипший голос и поднимая руку, чтоб ощупать повязки, фиксирующие шею. 

— Я позову доктора, — сказала она, — он решит, отпускать вас отсюда или нет.

Через прозрачную перегородку палаты Спок мог видеть, как она нажала вызов, а к ней довольно быстро вышел Маккой. Они беседовали, затем доктор что-то сказал, склонившись почти к самому уху девушки. Лия довольно рассмеялась и указала на палату, в человеческом жесте привязанности и симпатии скользнув рукой по предплечью врача.

Маккой кивнул и, обернувшись, успел поймать направленный на него взгляд Спока. 

— Вы ей нравитесь.

— Я всем нравлюсь. С пробуждением, коммандер, — с изрядной долей иронии поприветствовал его Маккой, заходя в палату. Недовольно взглянул на осыпавшиеся датчики, особенно на те, которые Спок сам отклеил. Но промолчал.

— Что с кораблем?

— Мы по-прежнему на орбите Трои, — ответил врач, бесцеремонно светя в глаз фонариком, и Спок зашипел, отдергивая голову.

— У меня нет сотрясения!

— А врачебная лицензия у вас есть? Нет? Вот и молчите. 

Видеть и слышать доктора после всего случившегося было до странности умиротворяющим. Маккой положил ему руку на грудь, кончиками пальцев задевая обнаженную кожу на шее, как раз между тканью одежды и бинтами, в безуспешной попытке заставить того принять горизонтальное положение. 

— Я в курсе, что вы сильнее, Спок, — раздраженно начал он. — А теперь будьте так добры, подчинитесь слабому человеку и лягте, наконец! 

Послушно дав уронить себя обратно на биокровать, через неполный контакт кожа к коже Спок слышал и ощущал его искрящееся веселье, глубокое, искреннее сочувствие и туманящую разум усталость.

— Как давно вы не спали, доктор?

— Вас, должно быть, слишком сильно укусили, коммандер, — веселье полностью захватило спектр эмоций человека, он увлеченно изучал поступающие данные сканирования, забыв, что так и не убрал руку, — а то с чего бы это вас заинтересовал мой циркадный ритм? Или вас интересует «как давно я не спал с кем-то»?

Спок замолчал, размышляя, как и о чем можно говорить с этим человеком, не нарываясь на подколки и неприятный, да и не всегда понятный, юмор.

— С вами все прекрасно, — закончил сканирование Маккой, — а так как вы довольно болезненно реагируете на все медицинские манипуляции, я с удовольствием и в подробностях расскажу, что именно я делал с вашим бесчувственным телом, когда оно попало в мое полное распоряжение, — и усмехнулся очередной человеческой шутке. Но затем, посерьезнев, продолжил, — до того, пока ты не впал в свой аналог комы. Так как вы до сих пор не сдали кровь на случай аутотрансфузии, а человеческая вам не подходит — вот досада, правда? — вам ввели физраствор, поэтому с объемом циркулирующей крови все прекрасно. А теперь про укусы, — и Маккой принялся осторожно снимать повязки, скрывающие шею и частично щеку вулканца. Спок содрогнулся, вспомнив ласкающее прикосновение твари, принявшей облик матери. — Тут тоже все хорошо. Разве что неведомое нечто успело ввести в раны странное антикоагулирующее вещество, по типу гирудина и кровотечение долго не получалось купировать. Да, и спасибо что не дал существу коснуться Джима.

И почти невесомо пальцы Маккоя скользили по излеченной регенератором новой слишком чувствительной коже. Огладили скулы и замерли на шее, над пульсом. Должно быть, именно так скульптор любуется особо удачным произведением искусства.

— Теперь все снова красиво, как и раньше.

— Вы забыли надеть перчатки… — голос был настолько ровный, что человек ничего не понял. Не понял, не смог распознать насколько приятны и желанны ему эти случайные прикосновения.

— Да, — доктор устремил невидящий взгляд в пространство и отрешенно ответил: — забыл, простите. Это крайне непрофессионально. 

И дернулся, порываясь отойти за ними, как Спок перехватил его руку, сплетаясь пальцами. С силой проводя подушечками по его ладони, нелогично сильно наслаждаясь растерянным ответным прикосновением. Маккой попытался высвободить руку, но ему это не удалось и он замер, наблюдая за тем, как Спок рисует узоры на его запястье. 

Боунс задумчиво перевел взгляд с их странного рукопожатия на лицо Спока, отвлеченно отмечая, что зрачок почти полностью поглотил радужку, и улыбнулся, но эта конкретная улыбка глаз не затронула.

— Коммандер, — в голосе было столько яда, что им было можно захлебнуться, — я не милая медсестра, чтоб вы столь развратно целовали меня! 

Спок замер, осознавая произошедшее. Ну, конечно, доктор не может не знать видовую специфику проявления чувств. Что для человека не значит почти ничего, по вулканским меркам — грязное сексуальное домогательство. 

— Почему нет? — спросил он, чувствуя чужой пульс, слыша, как возрастает его частота. Наверняка от ярости.

— Что ж, я полностью поведусь на провокацию и отвечу подробно, — подчеркнуто вежливо начал Маккой, больше не делая попыток освободиться от его прикосновений; их руки по-прежнему были сцеплены в глубоком вулканском поцелуе, посылая чувственные волны удовольствия. — Я хорошо знаю ксенофизиологию. Слишком хорошо — ксенопсихологию, — грустно и как-то горько произнес врач, — но и помимо всего вышесказанного _я знаю_ , — он подчеркнул голосом последнее слово, — как именно в вашем обществе относятся к гомосексуализму. Не желаю, чтоб вы чувствовали себя прокаженным животным только за то, что вам понравился мужчина. А я, в свою очередь, не готов чувствовать себя вашей маленькой грязной тайной. Уж лучше довольствоваться статусом шлюхи капитана. 

Несколько секунд висела отвратительная тишина. Спок понял что через контакт не ощущает никаких эмоций и мыслей Маккоя. Глухая стена и полная всеподавляющая тишина. Молчание разума.

— Простите мне мое недостойное поведение, — произнес Спок, даже не слыша собственных слов и медленно освобождая руку доктора от своей хватки. Нет, все не может быть настолько безнадежно. Или может? Спок безуспешно попытался подавить охватившее его отчаяние.

— Так как вы все еще не совсем здоровы, коммандер, — так же холодно продолжил Маккой, — и, возможно, находитесь под влиянием сильного потрясения, произошедшего на миссии, я никак не отреагирую на ваш поступок. Вы можете вернуться на мостик и приступить к исполнению своих непосредственных обязанностей.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя всего пару часов после начала смены Кирк поклялся убить Боунса из-за введенного карантинного протокола. А еще лучше отравить. Чем-нибудь страшным. К сожалению, это было невыполнимо, так как все яды и прочие мерзости находились под непосредственным контролем главного офицера медслужбы. Жаль. Впрочем, Маккой уже успел ему сообщить, что с коммандером все хорошо и он его отпустил. Так же как и о том, что он в душе не ведает, почему кровь вулканца ядовита для местных условно разумных существ. И не узнает этого, потому что тестировать не на ком. 

Но все эти удовольствия жизни меркли по сравнению с необходимостью составления подробного отчета.

Отчета! Касательно десанта на планету. Особенно угнетало, что фразу «злоебучая хрень» придется написать литературно и, по возможности, конструктивно объяснить причины ее «злоебучести». Против воли, тоскливо вспомнились Земля, бары, абсолютное отсутствие всякой ответственности. Нет, в его должности все было прекрасно, кроме тех редких моментов, когда начальство все-таки добиралось до него и давало по ушам. К середине смены вернулся Спок, холодно поприветствовал всех и полностью погрузился в изучение поступающей информации на своей научной станции.

Карантинные мероприятия значили только одно — теперь научники спускались на поверхность планеты на строго регламентированное время, не более двух часов, и сопровождались отрядом отдела безопасности. Ну, и самый главный минус — капитану было запрещено при сложившейся ситуации участвовать в десанте. 

За смену ничего не произошло, десант беспрепятственно вернулся и научные офицеры радостно делились полученной информацией. По всей видимости, Троя прекрасно подходила для терраформирования. Но что было делать с невыясненными мотивами местных существ? Вряд ли оно было в одном экземпляре. И исследования останков, если таковыми можно было назвать белую пыль, показало только пищевую соль. 

Злобная и агрессивная соль, прямо как в дурацких шутках про миры, где все наоборот. Джим улыбнулся своим мыслям. И все же интуиция не замолкая, упорно твердила: все это — дурная затея. Как и вся эта миссия. Боунс заразил его своим пессимизмом и суеверностью.

В конце концов, он поддался спокойствию голоса разума и после смены направился на палубу Е, в оранжерею. Странно, конечно, но оранжерея была самым нелюдимым местом на корабле — члены экипажа почти поголовно предпочитали обзорную палубу и рекреационные залы. 

И именно там обнаружился Спок. Вряд ли это было какой-то из его форм медитаций, он выглядел странно потерянным, просто стоя перед раскинувшимся полем разнообразных растений. А взгляд был устремлен в пространство.

— Не думал, что тебе тоже нравится это место, — вместо приветствия сказал Джим, с наслаждением закрывая глаза и пытаясь представить, что тепло лучей сверхмощного проектора дневного света — настоящее солнце.

— Здесь почти никогда нет людей, — задумавшись, ответил Спок, глядя на замершего рядом с ним капитана, — не слышно их фоновых эмоций и слишком ярких мыслей.

— Понятно, — Джим перевел взгляд на коммандера. — Я тебе не помешаю? — и, дождавшись размеренного «нет, капитан», продолжил: — Это по поводу Трои…

Спок заметно насторожился. Но, похоже, капитан не собирался обсуждать непосредственно факт нападения на них существа или его действия в связи с этим.

— Я не биолог и крайне далек от научной деятельности, но разве не странно, что на Трое нет животных? Я понимаю, что какое-либо местное оружие было способно уничтожить разумную жизнь, даже всю теплокровную жизнь на планете. Допускаю. Так очень даже может быть. Но ведь на планете нет не только млекопитающих! Ни насекомых, ни пресмыкающихся. Это странно. Что об этом говорят в научном отделе и что об этом думаешь конкретно ты?

— Много теорий, но они все кажутся мне нежизнеспособными. К тому же я имел сомнительное удовольствие лично пообщаться с представителем разумной жизни Трои. С уверенностью могу утверждать только то, что они опасны. Боюсь, что учитывая первую и вторую директивы, мы должны будем покинуть Трою. Уважая право любого разумного вида на жизнь в соответствие с их культурной эволюцией. Мы не имеем права вмешиваться в развитие цивилизации.

— Какой цивилизации? — скептично спросил Кирк, и раздраженно добавил: — Вся их цивилизация: мертвая серая пустыня с разрушенными городами-призраками, иногда выныривающими из-под волн песка, как змеи после бури! И мне кажется, что мы не первые прилетевшие сюда, просто Трое не повезло. Мы сильно опоздали.

— Хотите сказать, что коренное население планеты уничтожено враждебно настроенными инопланетянами? — так же скептично уточнил Спок, задумчиво глядя на то, как Джим решает, сорвать цветок или нет.

— Ну, тоже теория. Почему нет? — Джим пока решил оставить растения оранжереи в покое. — Боунс ненавидит эти цветы, — пояснил он, указывая на лизиантус, — говорит, их название «эустома» звучит как заболевание! И его это бесит. Надо будет собрать букет и подарить ему. Спок, не думай, что я не заметил. Ты расстроен и печален. Это из-за того, что существо так умело принимает облик знакомых людей?

— И из-за этого тоже, капитан.

— Не может быть, — выдохнул Джим, удивленно оборачиваясь всем телом к нему, — тебя отшили?!

— Простите? — сленговые выражения всегда звучат так странно и как люди во всем этом не путаются?

— Да ладно, признавайся! — и по голосу Джима Спок с досадой понял, что от него не отстанут. — Этот неведомый кто-то из научного отдела?

— Да, — талантливо «не солгал» он, ведь технически большая часть научного отдела находилась под ведомством лазарета. Половина, если не больше, лабораторий была общей и у персонала чаще была двойная специализация.

— Я хочу узнать, не как капитан, а как твой друг, — Джим на секунду замолчал, — как тебе помочь. Ты печальный.

— Уверяю вас, это не так, — мягко ответил коммандер, переводя взгляд на Кирка, — думаю, что чувство, которое подавляет меня, называется досадой. Что абсолютно необъяснимо.

— Я сожалею, — говорить было трудно, нужные слова не находились, но молчать было еще хуже, — очень сожалею, — Джим неосознанно сжал руку Спока чуть выше локтя, тот отвлеченно проследил за жестом взглядом, но не сделал никаких попыток избежать прикосновения. — Отказ — это всегда неприятно и круто бьет по самолюбию. Может, ты был недостаточно настойчив? Или информативен? В любом случае, мне жаль, что все так получилось. 

— Хотеть невозможного — нелогично, — безжизненным эхом отозвался он.

— Для вулканцев может и так, но не для людей, — возразил Джим и прикоснулся другой рукой к его груди. — Ты можешь верить во что угодно и быть кем угодно, но сердце все равно будет болеть.

Спок отрицательно качнул головой, не стараясь избежать контакта с человеком: — Мое сердце находится не там, где вы указываете, капитан. 

— Разумеется, но болит ведь здесь? — почти прошептал Джим, не отводя взгляд. 

— Почему именно вы так хорошо понимаете меня? — Спок впервые за весь разговор наконец-то заглянул в глаза Джиму. В них было чистое, неразбавленное отчаяние.

— Потому что мне тоже больно, — спокойно ответил Кирк, — я лучше всех знаю, какими сложными и болезненными бывают отношения, — и он осторожно обнял своего первого помощника. Вариантов дальнейшего развития событий было, конечно, много: от вежливого «простите, капитан, ваше поведение не уместно и не соответствует каким-то там — нужное вставить — пунктам Устава» до вулканского нервного захвата, но Джим привык полагаться на свою интуицию и она его в очередной раз не подвела. На какие-то доли секунды Спок пораженно замер, а затем заключил Кирка в ответное объятие, крепкое и отчаянное, до синяков.

***

— Вы решили вернуться? — Маккой удивленно поднял голову от проводимого опыта. Судя по всему, он наблюдал за полимеразной цепной реакцией. — Я был уверен, что после произошедшего вас в лазарет сможет загнать лишь прямой приказ капитана. Вы здесь и так нечастым гостем были. Так что же произошло?

— Капитан посоветовал мне «слушать сердце».

Маккой скривился на этой фразе.

— Для меня это звучит как алгоритм действий при обследовании. Слушать сердце? Серьезно? — усмехнулся врач. — Этот бессмысленный шум? Там просто клапаны, Спок! Открываются, закрываются, обеспечивая ток крови. Не более.

— Я все обдумал, — похоже, разговор вновь сворачивал на скользкую тему.

— И?..

— Я — человек. И, как любой человек, я слаб под влиянием чувств и эмоций. Я не могу не хотеть вас. Не могу не желать.

— Прости мне мою резкость, Спок, — упираясь ладонью в грудь вулканца, чтоб тот продолжал находиться на относительно безопасном, по его мнению, расстоянии, начал Маккой. — Должно быть, я поступил неправильно, но я хотел дать тебе шанс, скажем так, выйти из сложившейся ситуации без потерь. Свести все к простому недоразумению. Культурному недопонимаю. Я уже состою в крайне запутанных и до дикого непонятных отношениях. И, как бы мне того не хотелось, я не могу предложить тебе верность. 

— Это не имеет значения.

— Вот как? — удивление сквозило и в голосе и во взгляде.

— Именно.

— А как же ваше воспетое в легендах обостренное чувство собственничества?

— Оно сильно преувеличено, — ответил Спок, сходя с ума от близости. Маккой неуверенно опустил руку, скользнув ладонью по плечу, предплечью и по его обнаженному запястью. Вулканца окатило волной чужих эмоций, главной из которых было вожделение и похоть. 

— Почему я не мог услышать ваши мысли и желания в прошлый раз? — наконец получилось спросить у него, не отвлекаясь от, как тогда выразился доктор, крайне развратного поцелуя. 

— Оу, — отвлеченно протянул Боунс, — ты не поверишь, но человек может научиться закрывать разум от непрямого вторжения телепата. Да и от прямого тоже. Компьютер, авторизация — доктор Маккой, код 136-84, заблокировать дверь, опустить жалюзи.

— Команда выполнена, — услужливо отозвался компьютер.

— Ну что ж, коммандер, — развратно спросил Боунс, — что вы предпочитаете? Кушетка, пол, стол, стена?

Без лишних слов Спок притянул доктора ближе, усаживая на стол, попутно посшибав с него стопки паддов и стилусы.

— Прекрасный выбор, — удовлетворенно прикрыв глаза, ответил врач.

И это оказалось магией, дикой, первозданной и не поддающейся контролю.

***

Джим отвлеченно вслушивался в доклад о сбоях в системе слежения. Вскоре должны были прийти новые приказы от командования, с учетом переправленных данных по текущей миссии.

— Погоди секунду, — перебил он офицера, — я правильно понимаю: на записях одного и того же человека видели на разных палубах одновременно?

— Так точно, капитан.

И вот тут-то снова к нему и вернулось мерзкое ощущение ледяного ветра, скользящего по спине, инстинктивное чувство ожидания и опасения, еще неразличимая тень приближающейся угрозы.

— Сбои, — тихо сам себе проговорил он, — это нифига не сбои. Приборы исправны. Но именно в этих своих выводах я очень сильно хочу ошибаться.

С общей станции отдела безопасности можно было получить доступ ко всем камерам корабля, что Джим и сделал. С тщательностью, достойной лучшего применения, он сверял все попадающие под сомнения фрагменты. Один к одному, отмечая их расхождение или точное совпадение во времени.

Складывалась совсем удручающая картина. На записях периодически всплывали такие моменты. Причем случаев было несколько, а приборы были исправны. 

— Охренеть, у меня на корабле «заяц»! — злобно выдохнул Джим, невидящим взглядом сверля мониторы. Причем неучтенный пассажир обладал крайне полезной способностью превращаться в кого угодно. Спасибо за малые милости, что пока только в офицеров младшего состава. Нет, Джим себе не льстил, но и так понятно, что одновременное присутствие капитана в двух местах сразу будет очень, очень заметным событием. Надо было обдумать, как поступить: на персонал нападений не совершалось, значит, непонятному существу нужно что-то другое помимо убийств и, как сказал Боунс, «выедания соли»?

Кстати, про доктора. Джим еще раз глянул на экраны в поисках изображения с камер лазарета. Временно пустые оперблоки — и пусть так дальше и остается, — палаты с выздоравливающими пациентами, медицинские лаборатории с деловито снующими людьми в белых халатах и синих формах. Чертов расист, почему у него в отделе только люди? 

И пустой с серыми помехами экран от камеры, что находится в его кабинете. Ну да, так и есть. Боунс — параноик и включил блокировку, отрубающую видеодоступ. Спасибо хоть не на весь медотсек.

Его пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, он не мог отвести пристального взгляда от черного прямоугольника на экране. Взлом — минутное дело, но тут совесть сражалась с разумом и рационализмом. Как-то глупо удовлетворять свое собственное чрезмерное любопытство, когда у тебя по палубам бродит пришелец и довольно злонамеренный, надо заметить. Тем более за счет частной жизни другого человека. 

— Я очень нехороший, — искренне признался он сам себе.

Решившись, Джим не стал тратить время на дальнейшие душевные терзания о правильности своего поступка, и полностью отдавшись прямоте и четкости цифр кода, спокойно взламывал, не отвлекаясь больше ни на какие моральные аспекты.

Трех секунд хватило, чтобы увидеть все. 

И в тот же момент прервать видеодоступ.

Джим прижал пальцы к закрытым глазам, слыша как почему-то в висках с силой колотится кровь, но это, разумеется, не помогло. Изображение казалось выжженным на сетчатке: скульптурно выточенная спина, скользящие по ней руки доктора, притягивающие его еще ближе, буквально вплавляя в себя. Такое знакомое красивое гибкое тело и они … 

Он не запомнил, сколько времени он провел перед выключенным монитором, глядя в чернильную пустоту. 

Какая разница? 

Ну да, он — идиот. 

Надо было догадаться, как именно поступит тот, кто не лжет и не спит с мужчинами.

— Капитан! — он вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей и раздраженно понимая, что его личные переживания все-таки сказываются на управлении. Осознание этого совсем не прибавило радушия, но всем это знать было без надобности.

— Да, энсин? — Джим с привычной улыбкой обернулся к офицеру безопасности.

— Произошло нападение на офицера из научного отдела.

Что ж, этого и следовало ожидать.

— Объявляй тревогу, — приказал Кирк, покидая отдел безопасности и направляясь на мостик, довольно злорадно, надо признать, по ходу размышляя, на сколько сейчас, поднятый по тревоге опоздает его Первый офицер. 

О неудачной личной жизни можно будет подумать потом.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Проигнорировать сигнал общекорабельной тревоги было невозможно. Разве что желтая тревога отличалась от красной исключительно цветовым сопровождением, но выла сирена все равно одинаково жутко.

И звуковое и визуальное оповещение было подобрано на совесть. 

— Тревога, — констатируя факт, выдохнул Маккой, приподнимаясь на локте и с удовольствием разглядывая смущенного вулканца, отвлеченно изучая черты лица в неравномерно мигающем свете. Тени падали под разными углами и общая картина завораживала. В ходе своего крайне приятного физического взаимодействия они все-таки переместились на пол.

— Учитывая то, что я на дежурстве, а ты будешь нужен на мостике, нас скоро хватятся, — сказал он, протягивая коммандеру его форменку.

Они быстро и по-военному одевались и Боунс старался не отвлекаться на эффект обратного стриптиза в исполнении Спока. Что было довольно захватывающе и да, еще как отвлекало.

— Хорошо, что так. Если б тревогу объявили на пятнадцать минут раньше, я был бы очень огорчен! — усмехнувшись, признался он.

— Я придерживаюсь того же мнения.

— Вспомнилась старая шутка, про «кого считать идеальным любовником»? Варианты: тот, кто внезапно не обрадует вас общим потомством, тот, кто не заразит постыдным венерическим заболеванием, и тот, кто быстро одевается.

— Правильный ответ — тот, кто быстро одевается? — тщательно скрывая интерес, спросил Спок.

— Именно, поэтому ты — идеальный любовник. Мне повезло.

Когда Маккой отключил блокировку, Спок осторожно и невесомо коснулся поцелуем его губ и, кивнув, покинул каюту.

Губы ощутимо покалывало, Боунс задумчиво облизнулся, прижал руку к лицу и уставился на дверь.

— Будем надеяться, что мы не сильно усложнили друг другу жизнь, коммандер.

***

— Капитан, — обратился к нему Спок, — мне крайне необходимы данные о нападении и отчет медотсека.

— Да, что-то доктор сегодня не спешит нас радовать, — в тон ему отозвался Джим. — Ладно, управление на тебе, Сулу, — рулевой согласно кивнул, — а мы сходим на разведку в лазарет. Должно быть, Маккой слишком увлекся, — сказал Кирк Споку, когда они вошли в турболифт, — как всегда, впрочем.

— Я правильно понимаю ситуацию: у нас на корабле агрессивно настроенное разумное существо, которое может принимать чужой, да и любой облик вообще? И вопрос, как оно здесь оказалось, не выяснен?

— А смысл? Оно уже здесь. Но все верно, — отрешенно кивнул Кирк, — и единственный, кого оно не может убить — вулканец. Так что именно ты для меня, на данный момент, самый логичный выбор. Думаю, заметишь, если существо попытается подменить меня?

— Хоть мне и приятно ваше доверие, капитан, но я так и не составил каких-либо определенных паттернов ваших поступков и поведения. Я уверен, существо не станет подменять вас, очевидно, оно преследует какую-то более глобальную цель.

Они вышли на палубе D: вокруг переливалась сигналами желтая тревога и все наиболее важные работы продолжались в обычном режиме, остальные были либо приостановлены, либо свернуты. В полном молчании они прошли лазарет и остановились перед входом в палату.

— Я не буду врать, что мне все равно, — тихо произнес Джим, старательно избегая смотреть на вулканца. — Так как мне совсем не все равно! Но предпринимать я ничего не буду. Ты — мой друг, очень хороший друг, несмотря ни на что, — поморщился он, — но в любви, — капитан все-таки взглянул ему в глаза, и коммандер постарался не отшатнуться от силы бушующих там эмоций, главенствующей из которых была ярость, — каждый сам за себя, Спок. И в отношениях я с удовольствием подставлю тебя, как только мне представится такая возможность, чтоб Боунс понял, какая ты лживая тварь.

— Вы все знаете, — размеренно проговорил коммандер, на что Джим неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Будто на этом корабле можно что-то спрятать! Тем более от меня, если я в ком-то заинтересован. Мои собственные поступки так же далеки от идеальных, как и твои. Не обольщайся.

С этими словами он вошел в открывшуюся дверь, и к нему обернулся расстроенный Маккой.

— Капитан, коммандер, — он как раз включал автоматическую систему и пластик с тихим шорохом равнодушно запаковывал тело, — у офицера сердце не выдержало, — пояснил он причину смерти.

Спок успел заметить странные свежие следы на коже лица погибшего человека, за секунду до того, как его поглотил белоснежный покров. 

— Есть что-то новое?

Боунс отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ничего, Джим. Совсем ничего. Все по-прежнему, абсолютно никаких новых данных. Прости, в этой ситуации я бесполезен. Придется вам разбираться со всем без моей помощи.

— А ты что думаешь? — холодно спросил Кирк вулканца.

— Возможно, необходимо объявить красную тревогу и начать поисковые операции на всех палубах. 

— Возможно. Ладно, тогда… — договорить Джим не успел, пришел сигнал на коммуникатор. — Так, Сулу зовет, какие-то новые данные от командования. Ты идешь?

— У меня есть вопрос, который я бы хотел обсудить с доктором.

— Ну как знаешь, — Кирк невыразительно скользнул по ним обоим взглядом.

— Капитан, вызовите офицера безопасности, не перемещайтесь по кораблю в одиночку.

— Можно подумать, это что-то изменит, — фыркнул Джим, но послушно вызвал охрану к выходу из лазарета. — Увидимся, — и ушел.

— И что же вы хотели со мной обсудить, коммандер? — тепло произнес Маккой. — Да еще и наедине? — игриво продолжил он.

— Следы, — задумчиво начал Спок.

— Что? — растеряно спросил Боунс — в его обычно таких выразительных глазах отразилось настоящее непонимание.

— Следы на коже; регенерация — это самая быстрая процедура, доктор, — сам не веря тому, что он говорит, спросил Спок. — Так почему у погибшего офицера были незалеченные раны?

Маккой раздосадовано закатил глаза. Успев заметить, как ненавязчиво вулканец положил ладонь на фазер.

— Слишком умный и быстро соображаешь, да? — раздраженно произнес врач. — А я так надеялся — никто ничего не заметит. Так может, сам скажешь «почему»? — и, не дождавшись ответа, уточнил: — Правильно. Потому что я был голоден.

И рассмеялся. Словно все было очень хорошей шуткой. 

Действительно, что может быть забавнее?

— Ваше оружие на меня не действует, вот печаль, правда? А все потому, что я … как это по вашему определению? …небелковая форма жизни.

Спок рефлекторно отшатнулся от него, но тут уже Боунс резко поймал его за плечо и с силой сжал, вдавливая нечеловечески сильные пальцы — вулканец почувствовал, как медленно разрываются мышцы и усилием воли купировал приступ боли.

— Ничего не чувствуешь? Удобно, — прокомментировал это доппельгангер, изучающе глядя на него, как на редкую диковинку. — Жаль, конечно, что тебя не получилось обмануть, но, как видишь, капитан ничего не заметил, а это самое главное. Теперь я не повторю ошибку и не буду пытаться съесть тебя. Просто убью, — ласково успокоил его Маккой и еще сильнее прижался к нему в глумливой пародии на нежность. 

— Я могу помочь вам беспрепятственно покинуть корабль и вернуться на планету, но мне нужно доказательство того, что настоящий доктор жив.

— Даже так? — с веселым изумлением спросил лже-Маккой. — А зачем мне это делать? Зачем мне покидать корабль? Уж точно не для того, чтоб вернуться на планету.

***


	6. Chapter 6

С офицером, подвергшемся нападению, все было прекрасно: то ли он был достаточно силен, чтоб отбиться от нападающего, то ли существо и не собиралось его убивать. В любом случае, его жизнь была вне опасности. Укусы и повреждения были обеззаражены и залечены. Но укусами это было назвать сложно, раны, скорее всего, напоминали следы от присосок глубоководных тварей, типа щупалец осьминогов и прочей беспозвоночной мерзости. А сам офицер, бледный как смерть, лежал под капельницами и пока контакту был недоступен. 

Маккой раздраженно с силой провел пальцами по виску; разумеется, головную боль это не уняло, но хотя бы отвлекло от нее. Размышляя на тему, как же может выглядеть неведомое «нечто», он отправился на мостик. Следовало отчитаться капитану и по поводу состояния пациента и по факту отсутствия видимых результатов исследования. Последнее и было самым обидным, не хотелось признаваться даже самому себе: у него не получается понять, что же именно из крови Спока убило существо. Возможно, если они смогут поймать ему эту тварь живой, он разберется, в чем там дело? 

Двери турболифта с почти беззвучным шипением открылись и Маккой удивленно замер. Застыл, понимая, что вдохнуть почему-то не получается. Человек в лифте, смотрящий на него, не был копией, не был подделкой. При взгляде не ощущалось ни грамма фальши или неискренности.

С мягкой невыразительной улыбкой на него смотрел он сам.

Он еще помнил, как бросился к терминалу, пытаясь подать сигнал тревоги, но, разумеется, не успел.

***

Пробуждение было химическим, его разбудило лекарство.

Собственно, это и ощущение вкуса препарата во рту. По внутренним часам, между его отчаянным рывком и последующим пробуждением, времени не прошло вообще. 

— Я знаю, ты пришел в себя, — слышать свой собственный, искаженный передачей по воздуху, голос так странно. Будто смотришь видеозапись. — Ты почему-то крайне усиленно блокируешь разум. Почему ты решил, что я — телепат?

— А откуда ты мог знать, куда именно я брошусь? — так же размеренно спросил Боунс, открывая глаза и садясь, в момент первого проблеска сознания запустив «говорилку», которая представляла собой самый нелюбимый сонет Шекспира в переводе на клингонский (чтоб не было ненужных ассоциаций в родном языке). Нельзя было сбиваться в строках, и весь этот процесс однообразно повторяющихся рифмованных строк полностью забивал эфир восприятия телепатов.

— Ты меня не боишься? — с истинно исследовательским интересом спросил двойник, размеренно скользя рукой по его ноге.

— Ты убил офицера, — честно ответил Маккой и двойник замер, несильно сжав его колено, размышляя над услышанными словами. — Я очень тебя боюсь!

— Двоих офицеров, — поправил он. — Но ты лжешь, я не слышу страха, только твою чертову песенку…

— Не хочешь ее слушать — выруби меня, — великодушно предложил Боунс, брезгливо стряхивая с себя чужое прикосновение.

— Тогда я не узнаю, о чем ты думаешь. Сам ведь в курсе?

— Ничем не могу помочь, — ответил Маккой, вглядываясь в чужие глаза — зеркальное отражение собственных. — В таком случае, наслаждайся классикой земной литературы в моем исполнении, — приходилось говорить медленно и размеренно, но под постоянной ментальной атакой и это было довольно сложно. — Мечты сбываются.

— Ты хотел иметь брата-близнеца? — не понял его двойник, усмехнувшись. — Или быть похищенным враждебной формой жизни?

— Я не об этих мечтах, — отмахнулся Боунс, — а о моем желании тебя поймать, вскрыть и посмотреть, как ты устроен. А учитывая последние события, еще и с удовольствием предварительно вырвать тебе позвоночник.

— С вашей стороны неразумно угрожать мне, — мягко укорила его копия. 

— Ужасно неразумно, — согласился с ним Боунс. — Убьете? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Вы мне нужны, — просто пояснил свою невероятную доброжелательность двойник.

— Да это как раз понятно: раз я еще жив, значит тебе что-то нужно. Непонятно только, что?

— Все просто, мне нужен шаттл. И вы меня больше никогда не увидите. А для того, чтобы беспрепятственно покинуть корабль, мне нужны необходимые коды. Я имел честь встретиться с капитаном и понял из его разума, что угроза для его собственной жизни — бессмысленна.

— А, — дошло до Маккоя, — то есть я, типа, рычаг давления на капитана? 

— Верно. Я даже согласен честно выполнить сделку и не убивать вас.

— Ошибка, — холодно отрезал Боунс. — Капитан не согласится получить мою жизнь в обмен на предполагаемую смерть неизвестного количества существ, — так же размеренно произнес Маккой. "Все-таки Спок прав," — досадливо подумалось ему, — "человеческий мозг не идеален и неспособен производить столько операций одновременно." — Вы ведь куда-то собираетесь на шаттле, так? Любой обитаемый мир для вас — большая кормушка. И вы будете пировать, пока не сожрете всех и все? — теперь врач улыбался. — Мой капитан не согласится. На такое — не согласится. Никогда. Вот вам хороший совет: убейте меня и пока есть время — придумайте новый план.

***

Кирк воплощал собой идеальное спокойствие, но, как Спок и предполагал, внутри его трясло от ярости и ненаправленного желания убивать. Все верно, капитана сводила с ума мысль, что он не смог различить подделку и в итоге это существо чуть не убило его первого помощника. Снова. И то, что доктор неизвестно где и неизвестно в каком состоянии, также не добавляло благодушия. Именно последнее и питало ярость капитана.

Допустим, чтоб убить вулканца, очевидно, нужно приложить больше усилий, но и так… Джим хмуро посмотрел на то, как Спок осторожно подвигал плечом и кивнул на его не высказанный вопрос. 

М'Бенга молча и не пререкаясь предоставил все препараты, которые потребовал Спок, даже не став напоминать про возможные осложнения и последствия, если не залечить раны правильно. 

— Что мне скажешь? — спросил Джим, когда за врачом закрылась дверь. — Я просто горю желанием услышать что-то дельное, что поможет!

— Времени мало, но вы это и так знаете. Еще могу сказать, что это то же самое существо, которое напало на нас на планете, — уточнил Спок, надевая форменку, стараясь не потревожить плечо и нелогично вспоминая прошлый раз, когда ему тоже пришлось быстро надевать форменку в лазарете и размышляя, когда же именно тварь подменила доктора. 

В какой момент?

Способность доктора скрывать мысли теперь казалась жуткой и неправильной. Путающей. 

И пугающей до дрожи. 

— Прекрасно, — тон же говорил прямо противоположное, инстинкты требовали бездумно бросаться на поиски врага, а интеллект советовал заткнуться и поразмыслить, — ты думаешь, есть шанс что Боунс еще жив? И если я ошибаюсь, то не надо меня исправлять.

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Спок, — скорее всего он — заложник для манипулирования вами.

Джим со стоном прижал ладони к глазам.

— Ну да, конечно. Лучше он выбрать просто не мог. Идеально, блядь!

— И он не соврал, фазеры на ту форму жизни, которой он является, не оказывают значительных эффектов. Даже летальный режим, — кровожадно уточнил Спок. Вспоминая их короткое и яростное противостояние.

— У меня есть трофейные дизрапторы, — задумчиво произнес Джим — было приятно вновь ощутить себя на одной волне с вулканцем, — если только мой первый помощник не вспомнит, что Звездный Флот запрещает их использование.

— Не вспомнит, — равнодушно согласился Спок. — Возможно, они сработают. У вас есть предположение, где могут находиться доктор и существо?

— Есть. Скорее всего, в каюте Маккоя, она может быть быстро заблокирована простым прикосновением ладони хозяина. И снять блокировку имеем право только мы: капитан или коммандер.

— И какой план? Просто вломиться туда? — скептично уточнил Спок.

— Ну не знаю, — огрызнулся Джим, — с "Нарадой" же сработало? 

— Вы действуете неверно и не по протоколу, капитан. В ситуации с заложником необходимо собрать высший офицерский командный состав и придерживаться общего решения голосования…

— Я знаю, — зарычал Джим, — но мне плевать на это, ясно? Я пойду и вытащу его оттуда.

— А как же «никаких уступок террористам»?

— То есть, пусть он его убьет, да? Какой ты иногда грандиозный мудак, Спок!

— Я только хочу узнать, — проигнорировав оскорбление, спокойно продолжил коммандер, — согласитесь ли вы выполнить требования, если на кону будет жизнь доктора? — «Чтоб знать, не придется ли мне стрелять в вас, капитан» — расслышал невысказанное опасение Кирк.

— Ты знаешь — я не могу согласиться. Можешь предположить, что нужно этой твари? Ведь вы вроде как успели пообщаться? До того, как вы... ну, ты понял?

— Да, — Спок вновь вспомнил их короткую, бешеную в своем безумии, схватку: они оба так сильно ошиблись в силах противника, — ей нужен транспорт. У меня такое подозрение что она — одно единственное существо. Эта планета мертва, всех ее разумных и неразумных представителей оно убило и впало в спячку, а мы его крайне неразумно разбудили. Теперь она будет стремиться к обитаемой колонии или планете. Туда, где есть еда.

Кирк кивнул, размышляя о чем-то.

— У меня встречный вопрос к вам, капитан, — и, когда Джим вскинул голову, продолжил. — Приказ от командования. Вам разрешено разглашать его? 

— Нет, — оскалился Кирк, — но тебе расскажу. Я дико ненавижу такие приказы, но именно этот просто идеально совпал с моими личными интересами. Мы должны уничтожить существо, зачистить планету и оставить ее для терраформирующего корабля Федерации. Я был прав, данные подтвердились – это забытая колония. Древняя земная забытая колония. А существо, разгуливающее по моему кораблю, подло сожрало всех тех людей и вообще все живое на Трое. Так что я с удовольствием, как бы странно это ни звучало, выполню приказ.

Они быстро забрали из капитанского сейфа дизрапторы и бегло проверили генетические маркеры.

— Все верно, — отозвался Спок: маркеры мигали и показывали, что доктор Маккой находится у себя, в своей каюте, вот только сигнал ежесекундно двоился и запутанный, сбитый с толку, аппарат сообщал о неисправности. — Как у него получается обходить генетическую проверку?

— У Маккоя и спросишь, — хмуро ответил Джим, занося руку для введения капитанского доступа, но его перехватил Спок. 

— Лучше я, капитан, — очевидно, им вновь пришла в голову одна и та же мысль, про общие капитанские коды.

— Да, конечно, — Джим посторонился от прибора управления двери, вскинул дизраптор и Спок ввел общий экстренный код разблокировки, и после тихого шипения они замерли в открывшемся проходе.

Первой мыслью было «Да! Это самая яркая эротическая фантазия, Джим!», и только второй «Блять, какого хера?»! Так вот, сегодня просто день горячих картинок! 

Идеальный момент для внезапного выстрела из дизраптора оказался окончательно и бесповоротно испорчен. Интрига была в том, что распознать кто человек, а кто подделка не получалось. Тем более что и настоящий и лже-Маккой никак не упрощали задачу. Вместо понятной и простой схемы «террорист — заложник» они самозабвенно целовались, причем с таким диким энтузиазмом, словно стремились сожрать друг друга. По валяющейся на полу синей форме можно был судить — мир точно сошел с ума. О да, конечно, на них оставались еще брюки и черные флотские форменки, но то, как они зарывались пальцами под одежду, под пояса брюк с расстегнутыми ремнями, все говорило о том, что останавливаться они и не собирались. И к Джиму закралась подлая мысль: а что бы было, если б они пришли позже? На полчаса где-то? Пришлось остановить поток мыслей в ту сторону.

— Оу, мы не одни, «милый», — первым их заметил тот Маккой, что почти лежал на кровати и его партнер плавно обернулся и хищно оскалился в улыбке.

— А мы все ждем, когда же вы, наконец, решите к нам присоединиться? 

Теперь даже Спок, вероятно, услышал в этой фразе пошлый подтекст.

— За себя говори, — довольно ощутимо за ремень его дернул другой. — Лично я никого не ждал. Господа, вы мне весь кайф обламываете! Так что валите отсюда! 

— Думаю, вот этот — наш доктор, — хмуро заключил Спок, быстро посмотрев на Кирка и переводя взгляд с одного Маккоя на второго.

— О, то есть фразу «это не то, что ты думаешь!» мне можно не произносить? Вы уже в курсе всего, да? 

— Именно, — подтвердил его слова Джим, и, по-прежнему не убирая направленного на мужчин оружия, спросил. — И с кем из вас мне вести переговоры?

Маккои переглянулись, синхронно пожав плечами, и тот, кто лежал на постели, легко отодвинул от себя другого.

— Давай со мной пообсуждаем, Джим, но сильно не обольщайся, может я — это все-таки не я или у меня внезапный острый приступ стокгольмского синдрома.

— Требования? — властно сказал Кирк. Почти приказал.

— Ты был рожден для того, чтобы распоряжаться и уже приобрел привычку господствовать, не встречая сопротивления, — печально качнул головой Боунс. 

— Кроме тебя.

— Кроме меня, — согласно склонил голову Маккой, и Кирк, наконец, понял, что не так: его речь была слишком выверенной и правильной. — Прости Джим, боюсь у меня все-таки не получиться вести переговоры, я сейчас весьма… обдолбан. Ни за что, — Боунс говорил очень медленно, тщательно стараясь не сбиться с мысли, что под любым психотропным веществом было однозначно героическим поступком, — ни на что не соглашайся, не знаю что у него за дурь, но я умру счастливым.

Джим с ужасом вспомнил безумное счастье мертвого Райли. 

Лже-Маккой же, зашипев, припечатал Боунса рукой к постели. Ну, вот и решили вопрос с распознаванием, бинго! Теперь оба дизраптора были направленны на грудь существа.

— Ладно, шутка не удалась, твой человек почти не внушаем, и это раздражает!

— О, как я тебя понимаю, он вообще не внушаем! — попытался пошутить Кирк — внимательно глядя на руку твари, расчетливо прижатой к шее и скуле доктора. Жест можно было бы посчитать нежным, если бы Джим не видел оставленные раны на офицерах и то, как быстро и просто эта тварь убивала.

— До того как ты примешь неправильное решение, Джим, — вновь вмешался в разговор доктор. — Если ты и сможешь жить после того, как обречешь на смерть неведомое количество других существ… то я не смогу и не буду. 

— Не слушайте его, капитан, — видоизмененная конечность лже-Маккоя плавно накрыла рот доктора, теперь лишая его возможности влезать в дискуссию. — Ваше решение?

Спок дернулся шагнуть ближе.

— Шаг и я убью его.

Они все замерли.

— Вам нужна его жизнь, а мне нужен ваш шаттл. Только шаттл. И я уйду. 

— Хорошо. Отпусти доктора.

— Ну, нет, я его отпущу только тогда, когда шаттл уйдет на такое расстояние, куда вы не сможете дотянуться своими орудиями. Разве я похож на идиота, капитан? Впрочем, я вижу, вы никак не можете решиться… — хмуро заключил доппельгангер. — Я вам помогу принять решение быстрее.

Еще до того как эти слова были произнесены, Спок понял что сделает двойник, и бросился вперед, но не успел ничего предпринять. Дальнейшие события происходили со скоростью мчащегося в черную дыру космического крейсера: вот Кирк вскидывает, отводя в сторону, дизраптор, чтобы не попасть ни в Спока, ни в Боунса; вот настоящего Маккоя выгибает от боли, сквозь пальцы копии видно проступившую сочащуюся кровь; вот двойник почему-то дико шипит и, захлебываясь в агонии, рассыпается белесой стеклянной пылью.

А Боунс потеряно и удивленно зажимает рукой раны на шее и уже сквозь его пальцы стекает такая яркая кровь. 

Темно-зеленая, почти бурая. 

Нечеловеческая.

***


	7. Chapter 7

— Надо же, сработало, — удивленно выдохнул Маккой, поднося руку ближе к глазам и слепо вглядываясь: белая соляная пыль при контакте с кровью, шипя, растворялась. — Кто-нибудь дайте мне детоксикационный — о,боги, я выговорил это слово! — гипо?

— Ты себя отравил? — взвыл Кирк, вцепляясь ему в плечи и явно не вслушиваясь в слова.

— Обезопасил! — огрызнулся Боунс, принимая из рук более чем невозмутимого Спока препарат и с видимым удовольствием вводя вещество себе в неповрежденную часть шеи. Вулканец отметил, что теперь зрачок доктора принял нормальный размер, перестал напоминать игольное острие, делая глаза слишком светлыми, почти стеклянными. — У тебя, кстати, кровь сейчас такая же. И я вас сильно огорчу, но та жуть по-прежнему жива. Я не разобрался в ее биологии, так что это просто предположение: она теперь на планете. И если уничтожить все тела-носители, тогда тварь умрет.

— Доктор, вы скажете, как вы получили такой интересный оттенок крови?

— Вы мне в этом помогли, коммандер, надо чаще брать у вас кровь вакутайнером, — усмехнулся, одеваясь, Боунс. — Пойдемте в медотсек, я отдам вам отчеты — и научному отделу, и лично капитану. Меня подло поймали именно в тот момент, когда я шел с ними к вам.

— А с тобой точно все хорошо? — настороженно спросил Джим, не выпуская его плеча из хватки, что нелогично раздражало Спока.

— Нет, — фыркнул Маккой, не стремясь избежать прикосновений капитана, — меня укусила злобная инопланетная дрянь! Со мной все плохо! И я хочу оказаться в медотсеке. Там у меня есть больше шансов выжить! — съязвил Боунс. — Я не понял, что именно из вашей крови, коммандер, смертельно, поэтому сжульничал: получил сыворотку и добавил недостающие составляющие, подгоняя формулу под ближайший аналог состава вулканской крови. Капитан самоотверженно и добровольно решил стать контрольным пациентом, — Кирк нахмурился, вспомнив ту подлую инъекцию. — Думаю первый офицер согласится со мной в том, что жизнь капитана в приоритете?

— Все верно.

— А первый образец я проверил на себе, — объяснил Маккой. Путь до лазарета не занял много времени и его Боунс терпеливо тратил на разъяснения, — и очень доволен этим обстоятельством, потому что совсем не верил, что мне это пригодится. Такой бешеный цвет вызван сульфогемоглобином, из-за переизбытка соединений серы. Аналог купроглобина, как у тебя, Спок. Все обратимо, Джим, через неделю твоя кровь вновь станет красной, как и моя. Но со стороны выглядит, конечно, инфернально.

— Хорошо, — подвел итоги капитан. — Я все равно на тебя зол, и за случай с маячками и за этот чертов прикол с разноцветной кровью, так что быстро давай мне данные по этой проклятой планете и твои игры-исследования! 

Боунс молча разрыл стопку паддов у себя на столе и, достав нужный, без лишних слов перекинул его капитану. Кирк задумчиво постучал плоской частью планшета по ладони. Затем, взглянув на Спока, внезапно улыбнулся.

— У нашего коммандера повреждено плечо, и он отказался от лечения, — подло сдал его Маккою Джим и ушел. 

У доктора был талант заставлять людей делать то, чего желает он. В итоге Спок был усажен на биокровать под сложный общий регенератор тканей — как выяснилось в ходе обследования, в кости все-таки была трещина. И теперь коммандеру открывался интересный вид на то, как врач исполняет важнейший постулат всех докторов вселенной: «Исцели себя сам». 

— Если регенераторные ленты наложить на поврежденные участки кожи неровно, могут остаться шрамы, — тихо заметил Спок, понимая, как неправильно ощущается в его восприятии зеленая кровь доктора. Более остро, более болезненно.

— Шрамы украшают мужчину, — фыркнул на это крайне ценное замечание Маккой, просто прижимая ленту к шее рукой и морщась. По собственным воспоминаниям Спок мог сказать, что эта вещь дико жжется. — У меня к вам разговор, коммандер. Я хочу спросить, а точнее узнать, вы бы ведь не позволили капитану поступить неверно? 

— Я никогда не позволю капитану поступить неверно, — ровно отозвался вулканец, конкретно эти его слова можно было трактовать как угодно, ведь понятия «верно/неверно» устанавливает он сам. Тщательно превращенная в правду ложь. Настолько неискренняя, что он может слышать ее вкус у себя на языке.

— Тогда хорошо, теперь я спокоен.

— Доктор?

— Да? 

— Я могу, — Спок сбился, но затем, решившись, вновь спросил: — я могу попросить вас дать мне услышать ваши мысли?

— Можешь, — разрешил Маккой и прижал руку к его обнаженной груди, — слушай…

Удобный, открытый и такой сильный разум, слишком яркий и в то же время болезненно циничный. Слияние с ним не просто объединение, он прав и его слова — истина: они способны вместе стать чем-то невообразимо большим, нежели просто человек и вулканец.

_«Почему считается, что любить двоих сразу — аморально? Ненавидеть можно любое количество народу, а вот любить почему-то нет. Несправедливо. Ведь ненависть — мерзкое и отравляющее чувство, а любовь прекрасна. Разве я не прав?»_

— Разве я не прав? — слова произнесены вслух.

— Я не вижу изъяна в вашей логике, доктор, — говорит Спок, притягивая его еще ближе в ответ. До тех пор, пока они не замирают, застыв и в вулканском, и в человеческом поцелуях.

***

Планету медленно, но верно зачищали.

Составленный препарат работал. Как и с кровью, Боунс заменил действующее вещество серой, и на Трое теперь царил ад. Классический такой. Истинно католический: с чертями, одуряющей жарой и испарениями серы. 

Джим оказался верен своим решениям и на поверхность больше никто не спускался, все операции по зачистке производились с орбиты. 

— Прямо травим, как крысу, — задумчиво произнес Маккой. — Это очень плохо, что меня не терзают угрызения совести? Вот вообще никакие?

Настало самое прекрасное время миссии: когда основное задание выполнено, новое еще не поступило и вся работа заключается в ожидании. В этом конкретном случае — в ожидании терраформирующего корабля.

Кирк намеренно не смотрел в направлении Спока. Довольно демонстративно, хоть и не совсем очевидно. Маккой же, как всегда на мостике, занял место за спиной Джима, ненавязчиво облокотившись на капитанское кресло, оглянулся и заметил беспокойство в глазах вулканца. Спок стоял рядом с капитанским креслом и бегло просматривал отчет.

— Джим, — тихо позвал его Боунс, тот отвел взгляд от падда и слепо уставился в обзорный экран. Затем откинулся на спинку кресла и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Маккой склонился над ним, почти касаясь плеча подбородком. Но только почти. Дыхание опаляло кожу за ухом и все равно … все равно со стороны все выглядело абсолютно невинно.

— Боюсь, что ваши с коммандером разногласия могут неправильно сказаться на управлении кораблем. А как ты помнишь, меня это совсем не радует, ведь я больше всех присутствующих здесь заинтересован в целостности и сохранности Энтерпрайза, — губы доктора почти задевали его кожу. Кирк вцепился в кресло и задумался: Боунс специально все это затеял, чтоб и Спок послушал? 

В любом случае его коварный расчет оправдался, стилус коммандера замер над паддом и он показательно «не смотрел». И так же показательно «не слышал». Ну, да, только его «волчий» слух позволяет услышать все, что говорит Маккой капитану. 

Каждое слово. Каждую чертову букву.

Боунс слегка повернул голову и, очевидно, тоже взглянул на вулканца — Джим ощутил, как легко, вверх и в сторону, по его коже скользнули ресницы. 

— У меня есть прекрасное предложение… Капитан, коммандер, как вы смотрите на то, чтобы после смены прийти ко мне и без лишних разговоров заняться разнузданным межвидовым гомосексуальным групповым сексом?

Джим мысленно застонал и в очередной раз поклялся себе убить Боунса: он же теперь не доживет до конца смены! И вновь совсем не скрытно посмотрел на Спока и успел заметить, как тот тяжело сглотнул: движение кадыка под кожей было до странного завораживающим. И так сильно сжал несчастный падд с отчетом, что по тому пошли радужные круги трещин.

— Уверен, — голосом змея-искусителя продолжил Боунс, — это поможет решить все ваши разногласия. 

 

END.


End file.
